


Ambiguous

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie is excited - all of her dreams of reforming Hell are coming true! But as she moves forward with her plans, other secrets come to light that will change everything.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 249





	Ambiguous

While Alastor was certainly a shady figure with cryptic motivations, he knew how to keep up his end of a deal. True to his word, a dedicated team of construction workers and interior designers steadily renovated the hotel day and night. It had only been a mere month since Alastor had arrived at the hotel’s doorsteps with his dubious offer of patronage, and the hotel now stood proudly, restored to its former glory, although now clad in a thick blanket of snow. Ironic, really, that it snowed in Hell, but Charlie felt it gave the area a festive holiday atmosphere.

The day that the last worker stepped foot out of the hotel, Charlie was all smiles and laughs as she danced around the refurbished lobby, reveling in the potential that the place held. She could already envision reformed demons placidly sitting by the bar with little glasses of warmed cider, chatting about the latest news while the younger ones played by the roaring fire. A civilized sanctuary from the chaotic pandemonium that encompassed the remaining hellscape – and once the news spread that demons could be redeemed and could ascend to Heaven, Charlie excitedly thought, why, all hellish sinners would see the virtues of being good, and all violence and crime in Hell would gradually cease. There would be no further need for yearly exterminations or territorial disputes, and the overpopulation problem would solve itself!

Charlie bounced on her feet as she almost incoherently burbled her thoughts later that evening to Vaggie in the hotel kitchen, who gave her a tender smile as she pulled the exuberant princess into a tight hug.

“This is wonderful,” Vaggie’s voice was muffled as she buried her face into Charlie’s hair and nuzzled. “I’m so proud of you, _amor_.” Charlie squealed in joy and returned the embrace before pulling away, beaming incandescently at her girlfriend.

“Now all we need to do is put up some decorations for the upcoming opening celebration in a week! Oh Vaggie, I am just so excited, we’ve been working on this for years and everything is finally coming true, just like a fairy tale!” Charlie sang the last part in a faux melody, and Vaggie leaned forward to plant an adoring kiss on Charlie’s cheek. “Alastor has already arranged for the staff and food we’ll need to host the party – he really knows how to run things. I’m so glad he’s a part of the team!” At his name, Vaggie stiffened and stepped back.

“Vaggie, what’s wrong?” questioned Charlie.

“I don’t like how much Alastor has been involved in this project. This hotel is supposed to be a place that discourages sin, but he’s gone and installed a bar, a blackjack table, even some poles for exotic dancers.” Vaggie crossed her arms and looked away. “I don’t know if this will end well. Alastor may have helped us come this far, sure, but he clearly wants us to fail and cannot be trusted. Not him, not any of the people he associates with.”

“Come on, you really don’t know that – look at this hotel,” said Charlie beseechingly, gesturing at the gleaming countertops. “He may have done awful things, yes, and I know he doesn’t really believe in our cause. But if he had the heart to help with this, that must mean some small part in him can be saved, and that’s why we’re doing this. To save all demons, no matter what they have done.”

Vaggie shook her head again.

“I wish that were possible,” murmured Vaggie. “You haven’t seen what Alastor can really do.” At Charlie’s beginning protests, Vaggie quickly clarified, “I’m not talking just about his raw powers, although that is frightening in and of itself. It’s him, Charlie. He can’t be saved; he’s a manipulative psychopath, _un monstruo_ – this is all just entertainment to him. And sooner or later, when he eventually tires of this, we will pay the price.” Her remaining eye darkened.

Charlie only laughed, her eyes sparkling in good humor. “Oh, Vag, you sound like doom and gloom!” She made to grasp the moth demon’s slender hand, but Vaggie smacked her hand away and fixed her a grim look.

“Get Alastor off of this project, Charlotte, before things start getting out of control,” demanded Vaggie, no trace of humor in her countenance. Charlie physically recoiled as if slapped – Vaggie knew just how much she hated being called Charlotte, a name that summoned uncomfortable memories of her parents’ immeasurable disappointment in her. “It’s for your safety. I love you. I won’t stand by and let you be hurt by his games.”

Charlie stepped back and stared incredulously. “I don’t get it,” she said, her voice quavering. “The point of all of this is that everyone should have a chance for redemption – that they can be rehabilitated. If you don’t think a demon like Alastor can be redeemed, then – then, that means you never really believed in me in the first place.”

Vaggie winced and opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late; Charlie had seen the spark of agreement in her eye and cut her off.

“I can’t believe you,” she growled, a growing heat lighting her words. “We have been fighting for this for years. And now that we’re about to realize our goals, you come out to me with this? I thought we were a team.”

Vaggie wasn’t backing down either, and had drawn to her full height, defiantly glaring back at Charlie. “We are a team, and that is why I am bringing this up now. Life is not a musical, and not every story has a happy ending.” She ignored Charlie’s snort and continued, “The Radio Demon does not have an ounce of good in him and will only hurt us all in the end. Not all demons can be redeemed, especially not him. If you can’t see that, then I will take care of him by myself, without you. I am doing this for you. You have to understand.”

“You”, Charlie snarled, her horns elongating as her sclera reddened and teeth elongated, “do not control me. I’m sick of your ‘my way or the highway’, all-knowing attitude.”

“And I am sick of your iron will to completely ignore reality!” Vaggie burst out furiously. “Look at the world around us! I have only been in Hell for five years, and yet nothing has changed since I arrived. There has been nothing but depravity, crime, a never-ending cycle of sin.” Her voice softened, taking on a conciliatory tone. “You are the only beacon of light in this Hell, _mi cariño_. Forget the others, just save yourself – we can leave this place together, you and I. Together.”

Charlie was having none of it, her features twisting in unadulterated fury as her words echoed with a demonic timbre. “I am the princess of Hell, and these are my people. I will not run away like a fucking coward. I will save them all, and I don’t need you by my side to do it.”

“Whatever,” Vaggie snapped, her face hardening once more. “I’m out. Don’t expect me at the opening celebration. But I will be here to catch you when everything inevitably starts falling apart and you come crawling back begging for help.” Without a backward glance, Vaggie swept out of the kitchen, and Charlie could hear her light footfalls as she crossed the foyer and left the hotel with a slam of the front doors. Only then did Charlie sink down to her knees on the kitchen tiles, beginning to sob as the weight of the past hour crashed down on her.

She didn’t notice that at the entrance of the kitchen, Angel Dust was standing in shock, having almost certainly overheard the entire screaming match. Nor did she notice him reach out uncertainly to her crumpled form, before retracting the offending limb and slipping away back to his room.

In a distant dimension, a radio flickered on and played a laugh track from a studio audience long dead.

* * *

**HAZBIN HOTEL GRAND OPENING GALA TONIGHT – ALL WELCOME – HOSTED BY THE DAUGHTER OF HELL HERSELF**

The newspaper headline seemed to taunt Charlie from her desk with its bold accented letters, and she returned her gaze to the floor-length mirror as she fussed with the large black chiffon bow adorning the side of her waist. After a few more fruitless tugs at straightening the bow and giving up, she stepped back to better view her appearance.

A stark contrast to the typical tuxedo ensemble she wore daily, the off-shoulder crimson dress and matching red heels painted a flattering image of tasteful elegance. Her hair was piled up on her head in a wispy textured bun, fastened with an apple pin signifying her royal heritage. Niffty, ever the perfectionist, had ebulliently taken it upon herself to do Charlie’s makeup and hair, ignoring Charlie’s weak refusals – “Trust me, only a lady’s touch can make you sparkle like the gorgeous demoness you are!” 

Charlie’s eyes crinkled in amusement at the hour-old memory (as well as slight pain – despite her miniature stature, Nifty was ruthless when armed with a paddle brush), but her amusement faded into a bittersweet sorrow as she remembered how gently Vaggie would comb her long blonde tresses as they idly relaxed in bed over cups of hot tea.

Charlie swallowed the miserable lump that formed in her throat, pushed down her heartache, and shook her head resolutely. There was no more time to spend wallowing in misery as she chanced a glance at the clock. Grimacing ruefully at the slightly crooked bow cinching her waist, Charlie turned and opened the door, stepping out to immediately slam into a chest with an undignified yelp.

Clawed hands clasped firmly around her bared shoulders to steady her as she grabbed blindly at the being in front of her for balance, and her eyes flickered up to meet the glowing red eyes of the resident radio demon, his grinning visage unfamiliarly close to hers as his tufted hair brushed her face.

“Al!” Charlie squeaked, immediately averting her gaze and releasing her grasp on him. She moved to step back, but his grip on her shoulders – were his hands always so warm? – stopped her. 

“Charlie, sweetheart, I was just coming up to collect you for the evening festivities, and by golly, aren’t you simply a sight to behold? You’ll be the belle of the ball, mark my words!” His staticky laugh rolled through the hallway as he finally released her, and Charlie quickly stepped back a respectable foot or two, smiling tentatively as she looked back at him. Dressed in a tailored red pinstripe suit and his trademark eerie smile, Alastor cut an intimidating and refined figure, perfect for his debut as a Hazbin Hotel co-owner at the upcoming gala.

“Thanks, Alastor – you look pretty swell yourself.” Charlie mustered a smile, but her red-lipped smile was wan and small. He paused, then inclined his head toward her, his grin remaining unchanged as his eyebrows arched slightly in question. “Why,” he began, “isn’t tonight supposed to be the night of your dreams, the culmination of your years-long struggle for recognition among the demon populace? One would think you should instead be delighted – and yet you seem so dreary.”

Before she could begin to formulate a response, he snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing faintly before fading back to its normal dark red. “There, now we should have some privacy. As a radio host myself, I would well know that there are always listeners.” He chortled briefly before his hooded eyes flicked back to hers. “Now. What has you all in a fuss?”

Charlie wrung her hands and sighed, looking down at her shoes. She internally debated not telling him, given his untrustworthy nature, but her repressed emotions spilled out anyway. “Vaggie and I, we had a fight earlier. She just doesn’t agree with – she says that I’ve been compromising too much with – with you, and the whole ‘we’re not supposed to be encouraging more sin’ thing.” She missed how Alastor’s smile curved even wider at her candid confession as she continued, “and now she won’t even come to the gala, even though she knows just how important this all is to me, and I can’t believe she would abandon me at such an important time!”

Charlie looked up now, a tear dribbling down her cheek from bright eyes brimming with unshed tears, and she could feel her sadness morph into anger as she spoke. “Well, I am going to show her that this hotel will be a success as it stands, whether she wants to be at my side or not!”

She didn’t flinch away as Alastor stepped back closer to her and lifted a finger to gently wipe away the tear slowly rolling down her face. “My dear,” he murmured, a low buzz that sent a chill through her body, “you, yourself, are infinitely more capable than you realize. I hope you will one day see it, just as I have.”

Charlie flushed, bashful, and in a sudden moment of dizzying realization, noted how intimate the situation was, what with them being in a privacy bubble and him almost cupping her face. “I’m so sorry to have unloaded all of that on you like this, it’s not something you really would concern yourself with, what with you being among the most powerful demons in Hell and um,” she babbled incoherently as she quickly dabbed away her remaining tears with her wrist and backed away from the radio demon. “I’ll, uh, meet you in ten minutes by the reception area, bye!”

As dignified as is possible with heels, she quickly skittered down the hallway and around several corners before sidestepping into a closet, shutting the door, and slumping down to catch her breath and get a handle on her whirling state of mind.

_What was that?_

* * *

Alastor watched amusedly as she practically fled from him, admiring how her legs wobbled like that of a newborn fawn. He licked his lips at the thought, suddenly hungry. This project was most deliciously entertaining, the highlight of his last several decades in Hell. He crooned cheerfully to himself as he turned his eyes to the Charlie-sized hole ripped through his conjured barrier – invisible to all but the most attuned demons – and smirked darkly.

“A special dame indeed,” he chuckled as he traced one of the torn sigils framing the jagged rip with his microphone. With another snap of his fingers, he dispelled the barrier and carried on down the hallway, humming a jaunty swing tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I haven't written fanfiction in well over a decade, but the Hazbin Hotel pilot and universe were simply too compelling to resist. Thank you for taking the time to read the beginnings of my work!


End file.
